


everything comes back to you

by eightredstars



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightredstars/pseuds/eightredstars
Summary: There were many things that didn't matter to Yifan, but only one person did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: Angst  
> Warning: unbeta-ed  
> A/N: Inspired by Ni a ll Ho ran's This Town

If Yifan was to recall the most horrible day of his life, he wouldn't say leaving EXO. To him, that was one filled with regret, but he felt freer-- and that mattered more than anything else.

The one instance he hated the most was when a friend invited him to a wedding. Sure, weddings are supposed to be festive, filled with laughter or tears of joy, and made single people uncomfortable.

To Yifan, the last one applied to him.

What made matters worse, however, was Junmyeon and the other members were invited to the same party.

He wished he had declined. But their friend was insistent of having all of his friends present. With that, he couldn't say no.

It shocked him more that Junmyeon attended the wedding, while some others were absent due to some schedules. The groom, their mutual friend, asked Junmyeon and the others to sing for the wedding and join the reception.

It gave Yifan all the more reason to find an excuse not to go.

His attempts of getting sick or injured days prior to the wedding failed. He went for his scheduled flight to Korea a day before the wedding.

It was finally Exo's time to shine. Yifan felt uncomfortable when the present members lined up to the platform and prepared to sing the couple's song. He avoided looking at them, specifically Junmyeon.

Yifan felt some of the gazes locked on him by some of the guests who knew them. He tried occupying himself, but his efforts went in vain. Because the moment Junmyeon sang his first note, he sobbed on the inside and watched him sing for the first time in a long time.

He noted that Junmyeon's singing has improved since their debut days, but he hoped he didn't restrain himself with his facial expressions as it affected his voice. It didn't matter to him if Junmyeon looked funny, so long as he sang well, that was good enough for him.

When they finally ended the song everyone applauded, him included. Yifan couldn't look at Junmyeon again. He felt shameful for some reason. As if he could feel Junmyeon's anger pierce through his soul. But when he was brave enough to look at him once more, the slightly younger man presented him a small smile.

It crushed him. So much. How could a man like Junmyeon smile at him? How could ever forgive him for being the cause of one the most painful moments of his life? It baffled him.

He couldn't take all of the thoughts that flooded his mind. So he excused himself from the table and exited the reception hall.

He went by the terrace that overlooked the lake. He let out shaky breaths that he kept from thinking about Junmyeon.

His hands trembled and remembered the breathing exercises he had to accomplish if he ever felt great anxiety.

When he thinks he had calmed, he stares at the moon. Round and bright, he observed. Its reflection on the water was distorted, like any other object, but its bright light shimmered even in the dark lake.

He heard footsteps approaching and he looked to see where it came from.

And the man he ran away from, the man he escaped from, the only man he truly ever loved was walking towards him. Junmyeon was walking to him, closing their gap by a few centimeters. The shorter man was smiling. Yifan's then frozen to where he stood.

"Hi," Junmyeon greeted first.

Yifan couldn't speak. It's as if someone stole his voice. Here he was, he who felt so much shame, suddenly unable to utter a word.

"How are you?" Junmyeon asked.

He didn't expect that this would happen. He didn't deserve that Junmyeon talked to him. He imagined everything in his head and it scared him very much so.

"What do you want me to say?" It's as if Junmyeon sensed something with Yifan. "That I forgive you? That I've forgotten everything? That I still lo—" Junmyeon cleared his throat.

Yifan exhaled loudly, and when he found the courage to say something, he turned to face Junmyeon.

He gazed on the shorter man, studying his features up close.

It's been two years since he last stared at the other's face. Junmyeon remained the same after all these years. Sure lines were visible, and it didn’t matter much to him. Then he looked to the other’s hair. Maybe his hair had been affected by the constant dyeing. But Junmyeon's face... it was still... beautiful... gorgeous as ever.

Even at that moment, Yifan couldn't find the perfect words. That, too, was the same. All Yifan could ever come up with was ethereal.

It was the moon's fault. The light shone well on Junmyeon's face, making him glow than before.

And Yifan undeniably missed that face. His presence. His whole existence.

"Dance with me," was what Yifan proposed. He reached his hand out to him. He looked at Junmyeon, whom looked baffled at the sudden request. But Yifan was not going to retract his hand. It would be too embarrassing.

Junmyeon then placed his hand on Yifan's, while another on the taller male's shoulder. Meanwhile Yifan placed his other hand at the small of Junmyeon's back.

Yifan led their dance; they were only stepping from side to side. He then hummed a familiar song. Yifan noticed Junmyeon's eyes shut and his lips pressed shut as well. He didn't know if he was about to laugh or if Yifan's humming of Love Me Tender made it difficult to look at him.

"Sorry," Junmyeon then chuckled. Yifan sighed, of course it was the former. So he peeled the hand from Junmyeon's back and fished his phone.

He looked for Norah Jones' rendition of Love Me Tender on his phone. Once he found and played it, he returned it in his pocket and his hand on Junmyeon's back.

"Someone once said that there should be a BGM playing to set the mood." Yifan said as he looked ahead. Junmyeon snickered at what the other had said.

At that moment, he felt the butterflies coming back to his stomach. It's as if he saw Junmyeon for the first time. If he were to confess, he didn't want it to end. He wanted to return to Junmyeon's loving arms. But he knew they were way past that, or that's what he assumed.

He knew he was stupid to leave. He hated the fact that he kept a secret from everyone, most especially Junmyeon. But he found it hard to confide to him. Probably he was considered a coward by the others, but it didn't matter to him.

He gazed at Junmyeon's pink lips. Oh if he could only kiss them again. He took in Junmyeon's fragrance for the night. His perfume had a hint of vanilla, and that is what Yifan could only catch. Junmyeon's eyes were welling with tears. And before he knew it, a tear rolled down on Junmyeon's face. If only he could replicate this moment for all the days of his life, he would. Even Junmyeon's glassy eyes. All of it.

But sadly, reality needed to set in. As he was about to wipe the tear on Junmyeon's face, someone called for the leader of Exo. The manager, Yifan noted.

Junmyeon let go of Yifan's hand and his gentle grip on the taller man's shoulder. Yifan understood the sadness that painted Junmyeon's face and that sufficed as the goodbye. He watched Junmyeon turn his back on him, even seeing the only time Junmyeon looked back.

To him this chance encounter was enough. To him that very night would come to haunt him. To him he knew that someday he would finally learn to forgive himself and face Junmyeon once more with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, (and I'm truly sorry for the angst bye).


End file.
